


Background noise

by Cirkne



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-12
Updated: 2015-05-12
Packaged: 2018-03-30 06:38:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3926617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cirkne/pseuds/Cirkne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sunset au. </p>
<p>A closer look into Kenma's and Keiji's relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Background noise

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed a birthday fic for Whims (the mother of this au and my wife) but I'm a month late and only have 1/3 of the fic i was planning

Keiji sits on the counter, like an uncultured animal, and eats Kenma’s apple pie. If Kuro could hear their thoughts, he would say that the apple pie was made for everyone, but everyone who cherishes their life knows it belongs to Kenma.

“What are you looking at?” Koutarou asks and leans over the couch, falling all over Kenma, to look at Keiji in the kitchen. “Hot.” Koutarou says, commenting on Keiji being shirtless. Kenma glares at him. “Oh, am I getting in your space? I’m sorry.” Koutarou moves back to where he was sitting, watching TV.

You’re not, Kenma thinks but they can’t say it so they turn back to Keiji to stare at him angrily, too lazy to get up from the couch. Kenma thinks about throwing a pillow at Keiji but they would probably miss so instead they think about asking Kuro to make a new apple pie but Kuro would probably say no. Kenma decides to loudly sigh and hopes Keiji hears them. As they do, Kuro walks out of the bedroom.

“What are you sighing about?” Kuro asks and stops in between Kenma and the kitchen, shielding Keiji from Kenma’s glare.

“They’re being gay about Keiji.” Koutarou answers without looking away from the screen, putting chips in his mouth.

Kuro turns to follow Kenma’s eyes and laughs when he sees Keiji on the counter, eating the last of Kenma’s apple pie.

“More like they’re being jealous.” He tells Koutarou and then, louder now “Keiji, Kenma’s getting ready to destroy you for that apple pie.”

Kenma turns to the movie Koutarou’s watching, doesn’t move when Keiji jumps off the counter and they can see him out the corner of their eye. Keiji walks to the couch and sits next to Kenma, puts a plate on their lap. Kenma looks down to see that there’s apple pie on it.

“Left you some.” Keiji says and kisses Kenma’s shoulder. Kenma smiles at him, picks the apple pie up to their lips. Keiji turns to Kuro who just sat down on the floor, between Koutarou’s legs. “Kenma loves me too much” he says.

“Just wait until you eat the last slice one day.” Kuro says, looking at the TV. “Bo, wanna play Mortal Combat so I can absolutely ruin you?”

“But I’m watching a movie.” Koutarou tells him, shoving more chips into his mouth.

“Oh c'mon, Bo, I’m bored.” Kuro whines. “You can watch it tomorrow.” And without waiting for Koutarou’s answer, Kuro moves to where they keep their video games.

“Kenma, want to help me?” Koutarou asks, putting the pack of chips by his feet and leaning closer to Kuro to catch the controller he throws.

“Hey, no cheating.” Kuro tells him and turns on the game.

Kenma finishes their pie and moves to rest their head against Keiji’s shoulder, watches as Kuro moves back between Koutarou’s legs. Keiji moves his arms letting Kenma slide down to his lap.

Keiji puts his hand in their hair and Kenma falls asleep to the sound of Koutarou cursing and Kuro laughing.

When Kenma wakes up, it’s dark and they’re alone on the couch. It’s quiet too, the only sounds being the clicking of a keyboard coming from one of the bedrooms. Kenma gets up and goes to the kitchen. They turn on the teapot and find cups in the cupboard. While waiting, Kenma looks out the kitchen window. The street lights are on but people are still walking around so it’s probably not that late. They make two cups of coffee.

Kenma walks to one of the bedrooms and pushes the door open with their foot. Keiji’s writing stuff down on his laptop. Kenma pushes one of the cups to him. Keiji turns his head, motions for Kenma to come closer and kisses the corner of their lips when they do.

“Thanks” he whispers and Kenma tries not to spill the coffee they’re still holding for themselves. When Keiji pulls away and goes back to his laptop, Kenma goes to sit on the bed. “You can turn on the light if you want.” Keiji says but Kenma doesn’t. Darkness is silence. Kenma is silence too. They fit together.

For a moment it’s just Keiji typing and Kenma sipping coffee but then Keiji leans back in his chair.

“Koutarou lost, by the way” he says. It takes Kenma a few seconds to realize he’s talking about the video game. “Four - seven to Tetsurou. They had celebratory sex and went to sleep.” Then, he turns to look at Kenma. “Are you sleeping with me tonight?” he asks, “or should I sleep on the couch?”

Kenma points at the bed.

“Okay.” Keiji says, turns to his laptop and starts typing again. Kenma stands up to grab one of their consoles from the table. They turn off the sound so it wouldn’t distract Keiji.


End file.
